Faye Li
Faye Li is the Older sister of Lianjie Li , and the Oldest child of Harmony and Lianren Li. She is the neice of Adam Park , She is a civilian, Non-alliance Ally of the Aether Rangers. Character History Faye Li was born in 1994, shortly after the marriage of her mother and father. She grew up in Angel Grove California, When Faye was around six years old she was at the Beach in Angel Grove with her father one Summer. She was playing in the sand, and noticed a strange frog which caught her attention. She followed the frog into a nearby cave. Inside the Cave she heard voices which belonged to Jinnai and Heket, spirits whom were locked inside of the Black Aether Crystal which was residing in the cave. Heket had planned on using her as the inheritor of the Crystal's power, possessing her. However, Heket's plans were set back as Faye's mother found her in the cave. The Cave flooded and Harmony accidentally touched the crystal, becoming Heket's new host. Whenever Faye was nine years old her mother and father moved to Tokyo, Japan shortly before the birth of her baby brother Lianjie, whom was born on her tenth birthday. Faye would return to Angel Grove for College at the Age of Eighteen, in order to follow in her father's footsteps and persue a degree in engineering and robotics. Only a few months into her freshman year, Faye would learn of an accident which occured involving her mother, father, and brother. Though she would not know the cause of the car-wreck had been from the evil spirit of the Demon General Acedia, she was informed about the car-wreck's occurrence, and that her mother and father were missing from the scene and presumed dead. Not wanting to burden her only uncle and Aunt with the responsibility of taking care of her little brother, Faye took on the task of trying to take care of her eight year old brother and pursue her degree, while holding down a job at the same time. It was no easy task to undertake, especially as Lianjie was not handeling the move from Japan to America, or the loss of their parents well. Faye tried her best to help her brother make friends, and find something he might enjoy doing, so she began to teach him martial arts, as her mother had taught her at a young age. However she knew it wasn't doing much to help ease the nightmares her brother was having. After Lianjie got out on his own, Faye finally found work with her degree at the Robotics and Engineering department at Angel Grove University. Power Rangers: Aether One night after Faye returned home from work, she arrived home to find her mother Harmony, waiting in the house for her. Harmony explained to Faye, about being possessed by the Demon General Heket, whom was the enemy of the Aether Rangers, which her brother was a member of. She explains to Faye, that their familial relation and their father's request for harm not to befall his family, in exchange for his soul, was keeping Heket from causing harm to either her or Lianjie. Deciding Lianjie needed to know this, she invited him over, revealing to him and Ryo Matsubara, the true identity of the Demon General Heket, much to the dismay of the Green and Red Rangers. Faye is later seen again, whenever General Noh, (whom was possessing her father's body) arrived at her house, Faye took him in. Seeing how much Nagreth (the demon spirit in Noh) seemed to care about her father, and didn't seem to understand the concept of kindness and friendship, Faye took a bit of pity on him, and while he was laying low, having to be sustained by the power of the Nadir Aether in the Crystal, she began work on developing a way to save Nagreth's life, while allowing her father to have his own body back, though Nagreth sacrifices himself before she is able to finish it. However, Lianren, managed to save Nagreth's life, by using the crystal his own soul had been placed it, and sealing Nagreth's soul into it. This gave Faye a chance to put the finishing touches on her new plan. By repairing the Cybernetic armor-suit which Noh wore and using some of the Nadir Aether in the Black Crystal, and placing the Nadir Crystal into the armor, Faye is able to bring Nagreth back in his own, now fully robotic body. In the seige of Angel Grove by the Metalliwisps, Faye helps evacute the citizens of the town, before joining the fight, using her own machine armor she developed for herself. After the battle, Faye is recruited to the United Alliance in the technology department, working as a programmer and weapon's development specialist. Trivia *Faye's birthday is April 4th, 1994 **She is exactly 10 years older than Lianjie, as the two share the same birthday. Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Allies Category:PR Allies